I'm With The Band
by BestScentEver
Summary: Fic-this-gif one-shot contest entry** Unsatisfied with her life even though she has followed all the rules, Bella takes advantage of an opportunity dropped in her lap. Edward Cullen, lead singer of the band, Silent Thirst, is intrigued by the beauty and falls for her fast. A misunderstanding threatens his newfound fascination with her. A story of infatuation & taking chances.


**Fic This Gif Anon Contest Entry**

Gif #: 12

Pen name: BestScentEver

Twitter name: RachelMFZ

Title: I'm With The Band

Word count: 12,469

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual content  
**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The author owns the plot. The Cure owns LOVESONG**

* * *

**I'm With The Band**

I'd always followed the right path.

I went to the right college and graduated with honors. I went to church. I respected my parents. I dated the right guys, had the right job, and drove the right car. I lived in the right neighborhood and had the right friends.

I'd always done the right thing. I'd always lived my life the way others expected of me.

Always.

Until I met him, and he changed everything.

Every night, I'd walk a few blocks to a coffee shop near my apartment. I'd bring my laptop, sit quietly in the corner with my drink, and work. I always brought my work home with me but couldn't bring myself to actually do it at home.

But that night, I didn't feel like working. I rebelled against my routine and left my computer at home. It was 8:00 when I left the house, a little later than normal due to a late meeting at work. I would have just stayed home, but I was craving my nightly cup of coffee. I was surprised when I saw the normally quiet shop jam-packed. I worked my way through the crowd to the counter, and Jack, my normal server, smiled in relief when he saw me.

"Hi, Bella. I didn't think you were coming tonight."

I returned his smile. He was a cute guy, but, of course, his attention was geared toward his co-worker, Alexander.

"You know me. I need my coffee."

"Yes, I do know that. It's Friday, so… A large vanilla latte is on the way."

I laughed at him and gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. Monday's a green tea with honey, Tuesday's a java chip frap, Wednesday's a hot chocolate with whipped cream, Thursday's a caramel macchiato, Friday's a large vanilla latte, Saturday's the special, and on Sundays, you drink too much coffee after church so you get an iced tea, no lemon." He grinned at me, obviously proud of himself.

I was appalled. Had I really become that predictable?

"Where do you keep your cheat sheet?" I half-joked and peeked over the counter to see if he had one. He didn't. I was truly that pathetic.

He set my latte on the counter with a smile. I took it and returned the smile with one I knew didn't reach my eyes. I looked around the crowded room. There was a barely restrained energy in the air.

"What's going on?"

"A band—Silent Thirst—is offering a free teaser concert for their fans. It's totally unadvertised, and from what I hear, word was spread by a tweet thirty minutes ago. I guess that's their way of keeping the crowd small." He shrugged. "I'm excited. They're pretty major. Apparently, they got their start here when they were teenagers."

I'd never heard of them, but I was already here and feeling pretty bummed. I found a table in my usual corner and took a quick evaluation of my life. It was pitifully the same every day. I woke up at the same time and ate the same breakfast. I went to work. I went to the gym. I came home. I came here for coffee and more work. On the weekends, I might go for a run or spend time with my family. I hadn't dated since college, if you could even call it dating. My ex-boyfriend, Michael was as uninteresting then as I'd become.

I laughed to myself that I could actually post on Facebook that I went and listened to a band play. My friends would shit themselves with surprise. I'd been putting in more time at work and had been declining all of their invitations. It had been months since I'd gone out.

I sipped my coffee and watched as the gathering grew. A door to the back room near me kept opening just a crack. I could hear a guy talking about how many people there were. There were about fifty, mostly women, but more were pouring in and packing the small space. Some of them were jumping up and down and squealing, while everybody had smiles on their face as they jockeyed for the best position near the small stage. All of them could barely contain their excitement. Their enthusiasm piqued my curiosity even more, and I sat back, anticipating what was to come. The door opened one more time, and someone said it was time.

I was curious to see the face behind the voice I heard, wondering if he'd be as sexy as he sounded. I waited for them to come out the door but was surprised when they came in through the front and got up on the small stage in the corner. I guess that made more sense considering they would've had to make their way through the throng of fans, and I didn't blame them. There were some pretty scary women out there: all boobs, heels, and trampy, animal print dresses cut just below their cooters.

I couldn't see any of the band members, but _that_ voice introduced the band. I closed my eyes to take it in over all the screaming. The music hit me like a ton of bricks. I was enthralled. The band exuded happiness, and you could hear how much they loved what they were doing. They played five songs and generously signed autographs for their fans after.

I waited for the crowd to disappear, and once everyone was gone, I went up and bought a CD. I thanked the girl who sold it to me, waved goodbye to Jack and Alexander, and walked into the narrow alley on the side of the building that connected to my street.

I was looking down at the cover of the CD and didn't notice a man leaning against the wall in the shadows. He stepped out into the light and into my path. I jumped, not expecting anyone on the dark pathway.

"Didn't you want that autographed?" He gestured toward the CD in my hand.

It was him. Mr. Sexy Voice. I normally would've been too shy to say anything, but there was something about him—or maybe I just wanted to be different, less predictable—that made me want to be daring. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smiled softly.

"I only wanted yours, but I didn't want to be rude to your bandmates."

He laughed and, without breaking eye contact, reached for the unopened disc. He grabbed the edge of the cellophane in his straight white teeth and ripped it open. My mouth went dry just thinking of him unwrapping _me_ with his teeth. He pulled out a green sharpie and autographed it. He shut the cover and handed it back to me.

I licked my lips and swallowed hard, trying to moisten my mouth enough to be able to speak. He was staring at my face. His eyes met mine when I was finally able to find words.

"Thank you. I really enjoyed listening to you play." I held out my hand to shake his, and a spark of electricity shot through my arm. I was surprised by the way it made me feel and bit my bottom lip to keep from gasping. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks as I thanked him. As I pulled away, I was met with resistance. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Will you be at the show tomorrow?"

I'd overheard from the many disappointed fans that it was sold out. "I wish I could, but I don't have a ticket."

He squeezed my hand and gave me a crooked smile. "That's too bad. What's your name, sweetheart?"

My heart fluttered at the endearment. "Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward."

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you have a great show tomorrow." I tried again to pull my hand away, but he pulled me closer and kissed my knuckles before letting go. When he did, I felt a weird sense of emptiness.

I started to walk away but stopped at his question. "Are you walking home alone?"

"Um, yeah. I just live around the corner."

"Can I walk you home? I'd feel more comfortable knowing you made it safely."

I was terribly flattered. "That's really not necessary."

"I insist."

I let him walk me the two blocks to my apartment. We walked side-by-side on the empty, silent street. I glanced up at him trying to think of something to say, but I was at a loss. He tucked his hands into his pockets, and his mouth kept twitching as if he wanted to laugh at me.

As we got to the door of my building, we heard the clicking of heels and the high-pitched screams of some girls. They were screaming his name. I caught the horrified look on his face and made a snap decision. I pulled him inside and ran up the stairs holding his hand. He followed without hesitation.

I unlocked my apartment and pulled him into the dark room, closing the door just as I heard the girls enter the foyer. They were searching for him, and one particularly bold girl came up the stairs and tried to look in my peephole. I stifled a laugh with my hand. Edward looked at me intently. I didn't know what his expression meant.

He came toward me and tucked a stray lock of hair that had fallen in my eyes behind my ear. He cupped his hand over my cheek and slowly leaned in. His eyes focused on my lips. I licked them in anticipation and closed my eyes as he kissed me. I didn't even stop to think that I knew nothing about the man holding me. My hand found its way to his chest, and I leaned in to the kiss.

When I put my arms around his neck, he let out the sexiest moan I'd ever heard. He pushed me backwards into the door and moved one of his hands down to the small of my back, pulling me closer to his body.

I pulled away from the kiss, needing some air. He slowed down and kissed my lower lip softly. He peppered my jaw with little kisses that set me on fire. As he made his way to my ear, I threw my head back to allow him access to my neck. He sucked the tender part right behind my ear into his mouth and then nipped my earlobe gently with his teeth.

"You taste so fucking good," he whispered with a groan.

I'd never experienced this all-consuming feeling before. Not to say my experience was vast, but I'd never felt the urge to be with anyone this way before. I melted in his arms. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me close for another kiss. His lips were hot on mine. When our kiss became more frantic, I opened my mouth and touched my tongue to his. My hands went to his shirt, and I gripped the collar in my hands, pulling him as close as I could. I wanted to feel his skin against mine and never gave a thought to what I was doing.

I pulled at his shirt and began unbuttoning it. His hand left my hair, and he slowly lifted my shirt over my head. His hands ran up my spine, exposing me inch by inch. I took a deep breath of air when our kiss was broken by my shirt coming off.

I pushed his off his shoulders until it got stuck around his wrists. He struggled out of it and pulled loose the bandanna he'd tied around his neck, throwing it aside. I touched his muscular chest, lightly dusted with hair, and pulled his lips to mine again.

I was more aroused than I'd ever been in my life. I was afraid I might burst into flames. He slid his hands into my back pockets and lifted me until my legs wrapped around his waist. His hard arousal pushed against my center, and I ground myself against him until he moaned.

"Bella, you're killing me. Where's your bedroom?"

I pointed down the hall while I sucked on his lips. He pulled away from me a bit, looking at me intensely.

"Is this okay?"

It was more than okay. I didn't even think twice and nodded while trying to catch my breath.

He carried me into the bedroom and sat me gently down on to the bed. He knelt in front of me and kissed my flat stomach. I gasped at the shock that went through me. He looked up into my eyes while he tasted my belly button.

He was so damn sexy.

I ran my hands through his soft hair, pulling him gently up my body. He smiled as he came up slowly, placing little kisses over my ribs and on the tops of my breasts.

His smile turned into a grin. "I like your bra."

I was a little embarrassed by the fact that it was covered in Hello Kitty pirates. It was childish, but it was so comfortable. At least I was wearing the matching panties. He whispered a kiss on my collarbone and reached around me for the clasp to release my bra. I held my breath as he pulled it away from my chest.

My nipples hardened when they were exposed. Whether it was from the cool air or because I was so aroused, I had no idea. He leaned back and stared with his lips parted. I became embarrassed by his intent perusal, and I started to cover them up.

"Don't. You have the most gorgeous breasts I've ever seen in my life." His voice was husky.

He put his hand on my right breast, and it fit perfectly. He rubbed my nipple with the flat of his palm, and I threw my head back at the pleasure. I put my arms behind me to brace myself on the bed and arched towards him. He brushed my hair back over my shoulder and put one knee on the bed next to me, placing the other one between my legs. I swiveled my hips against him, the friction making me even hotter.

I jerked at the intense pleasure that swept through me when he licked my left nipple. He moaned at my response, pulled it into his mouth, sucking and tasting. I thought I was going to come, but then he clamped his teeth onto my nipple and scraped it, letting go with a pinch. I cried out his name and reached for his belt buckle, wanting him inside me. He pulled away slightly and looked like he was in pain.

I didn't have much experience with pleasing a man. Most of my experiences—all three—were quick tumbles in the dark with Michael. I'd never had an orgasm from sex, but I was sure I wouldn't be saying that after tonight. My hands were shaking so badly I fumbled while trying to unbuckle his belt. Edward noticed my sudden nervousness and lifted my chin with two fingers. I closed my eyes, not able to meet his gaze, and he kissed me sweetly before standing.

I opened my eyes, afraid he was leaving, and watched in utter fascination as he opened his fly. I was mesmerized by him, and I reached out to touch his stomach as he pushed his jeans down his hips. I jumped when his phone fell out of his pocket and hit the hardwood floor with a bang.

It didn't faze him a bit. He was still wearing his boxers when he pressed me back onto the bed and reclined next to me. I was nervous and so glad he'd slowed everything down. He caressed my breasts lovingly and put his hand in my hair, pulling my mouth close for a kiss, taking his time. He ran his other hand down my side and over my hip, lifting my leg.

I hitched my leg over his and was rewarded with his erection pressing against me again. I felt his hand go from holding on to my ass to the buttons on my jeans. I moved away enough to allow him access. He rolled me onto my back and tugged my jeans down. I had no chance to be embarrassed by my stupid underwear, because they came off when he pushed them down. I kicked them off with my feet and was naked next to this gorgeous man.

He rolled on top of me, and I realized his boxers were gone when I felt him against me. The feel of his hard chest against my soft one and the heaviness of his body made me dizzy with desire. He ran his hand over my thigh and down my leg pulling it up around his hips. When he touched my wet center, I threw my head back. He took advantage of my exposed neck while he rubbed my swollen clit with his fingers. I felt him move his cock against my opening and had enough presence of mind to stop.

"Do you have a condom?"

"I do. Sorry. Got carried away," he said tightly.

He moved away from me to reach for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. I felt suddenly empty at the loss of his weight on me. His strong back was facing me, and I couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him. I ran my nails down his back, and he shivered at the sensation. He rolled the condom on before turning back to me and pulled my legs open.

I was so wet for him, he had no trouble entering me, filling me up slowly. His dick was hot, and as he thrust into me over and over, the friction brought on an explosive orgasm. I screamed and held on for dear life as he increased the pace of his thrusts until he came, biting my shoulder just hard enough to mark me the tiniest bit. It was quick, but it was ecstasy. I didn't want it to end.

Edward rolled off of me but pulled me close to his side. Our sweat-covered bodies meshed together so perfectly it was like we were matching pieces of a puzzle. I didn't know what to say. I'd never had sex with someone I just met. I kept my head tucked under his chin and said nothing. The connection we had was so unbelievable words weren't necessary.

Held comfortably in his arms, I felt myself drifting off to sleep when I heard a phone ringing. Edward groaned but let go of me and answered his cell.

"What's up?"

The volume on his phone was loud enough I could hear the caller clearly. He laid back down next to me. He stared right into my eyes, not looking away as he listened.

"_Where the hell are you? We've been looking for you for an hour!"_

"Sorry, I was chased by some rabid groupies, and a friend helped me out. I'm just around the corner."

"_Ha ha! That sucks for you. The fucking bus had a flat, but we finally got it fixed. We're leaving for the hotel in five."_

"Um, okay. I'll be there in a minute."

I was disappointed. I wanted to stay in that moment, in his arms, all night. I wanted to explore his body more. I wanted him again.

He tossed the phone down on the bed and smoothed my hair away from my face. He kissed me softly and sat up. I pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered myself as he got dressed. I wanted to bite his perfect apple ass when he bent over to put his pants on. He turned back to me and ran his hands through his hair, giving me a little smirk when I made an appreciative noise. I felt my cheeks heating in embarrassment and looked away.

He buttoned his pants up and went into the hall for his shirt. I jumped up and grabbed my robe off a hanger, slipping it on before he came back in buttoning his shirt. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"I want to see you again," he said in a low voice.

I smiled up at him, ecstatic.

"I'm so sorry to run out on you."

I shook my head dismissively and looked down, away from his gaze.

He held my hand all the way to the door, and he hesitated. I almost asked him to stay, but I resisted the urge, not wanting to hear him say he couldn't. He pulled me into a hug and tilted my chin up to meet his lips. The kiss was deep, and I put all the emotion I was feeling into it. He gave me one last peck as his phone rang. He rolled his eyes and released me to answer the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

"_Hurry the fuck up, asshole. We're hungry. Some chick at the gig tonight is hooking us up at some burger joint near the hotel."_

He hung up the phone, shaking his head at his friend. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I better go before they leave me. Can I have your number?" he asked me sweetly.

"Sure." He handed me his phone, and I added myself to his contacts. I wondered how many women's numbers he had collected and was suddenly ashamed to be one of them.

"Please come to the concert tomorrow night. It's downtown at RockStar Bar. Give the guy at the door your name, and he'll bring you to me."

I'd heard of the place. It was a popular club, but I'd never been. "I'll be there."

Edward pulled me close and kissed me with a groan. "Bye, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow night.

"Okay." I mumbled a goodbye to him and watched as he walked down the stairs. I leaned out of the door to watch him, and when he looked back, his gaze went to my chest, and I realized one of my nipples was showing. I snatched my robe shut and turned bright red. He laughed at me, and with a small wave, he opened the outside door and was gone.

I closed the door and sank to the ground against it. I drew my knees up to my chest and laid my cheek on my folded arms. I closed my eyes and took in what my body was feeling. My nipples were sensitive. The hard tips brushed against the smoothness of my silky robe, sending little zings of pleasure to my still throbbing pussy.

I opened my eyes and spied a white piece of cloth on the floor. I crawled over to it and picked up the bandanna I'd thrown aside in my haste to undress Edward. I leaned back against the door and held it to my face, inhaling his scent. I couldn't believe I had sex with someone I'd just met. I'd never done anything that spontaneous in my life.

I was lost in thought when someone knocked on my door. It scared the crap out of me, and I let out a little shriek. I stood up, put the chain on the door, and opened it just a crack. It was Edward.

My mouth went dry. I closed the door again and slid the chain off, opening it for him. I stepped aside to let him in and stood there awkwardly. I was glad he came back, but I had no clue what to say. We really hadn't said much to each other at all. We'd done everything backwards.

He was out of breath. He must have run back. "I told everyone to go without me. I can catch up with them later." He hesitated for a second. "Is that okay?"

I smiled at him. "Of course. I'm glad you came back."

I gestured for him to come in and sit down on my couch. I realized that I was still in my robe and probably had sex hair. I put my hand up to my head and cringed.

"Um, make yourself at home. I'll be right back." I didn't wait for a response. I practically stumbled into my room in my haste to make myself presentable.

I washed up quickly, brushed my hair, and slathered on some lotion so I smelled good. I pulled open my lingerie drawer and dug to the bottom for the sexy ones I never wore, pulling out a pair of red, lace hip huggers from Victoria's Secret. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I left my bra off, feeling a little slutty. Nothing like a little jiggle and nip to keep a guy interested. Although, he came back, and that said a lot about his level of interest.

When I walked into the living room, Edward was standing in front of my pathetic music collection. He pulled out a New Kids on the Block CD and cocked his eyebrow at me.

I walked over to him, pulling it out of his hands.

"What? NKOTB is awesome!"

He laughed. "Yeah, twenty years ago."

"Well, I like them. I went to a concert last year with some friends, New Kids on the Block and Backstreet Boys. It was fun."

"I don't see any Silent Thirst in your collection."

I shook my head. "I'm embarrassed to say this, but I'd never heard of you until tonight."

There was a strange, happy gleam in his eyes when I said that. He put his arm around me, pulling me close, and put back the CD. I reached over and grabbed my iPod, handing it to him. He scrolled through and chose Adele. I put it in the dock, and her voice, singing Lovesong, filled my apartment. Edward held me and started swaying with the music. He touched my lips with his, giving me the slightest of kisses. It was lovely.

When the song ended I pulled him over to the couch. I sat in the corner and curled my legs up underneath myself. I was suddenly really embarrassed. I had no clue what to say. I really wanted to drag him back into the bedroom and have another dose of the awesome sex we'd had, but I stayed put, waiting for him to say something. I tried to start a conversation, but my face got hot, and all that came out was a stutter.

He laughed and ran his hand over his face, down to his neck where he pulled at the skin. He seemed embarrassed, too, but he relaxed against the couch and put his arm over the back, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"So, sweet Bella. Tell me something about yourself."

I hated talking about myself and my boring existence. "Um, what do you want to know?"

He looked at me expectantly, while he rubbed a lock of my hair between his fingers. "Anything."

I let out a big sigh and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know what to say. I'm actually really boring."

He got more comfortable on the couch and shook his head with a small smile. "I don't believe that. Tell me something. I want to know everything. You fascinate me."

Wow. I was stunned by his sincerity but unused to being put on the spot.

"I'll be right back."

I jumped up and went into the kitchen. I didn't have much to offer, but I put some cheese and grapes on a plate, uncorked a bottle of wine, and grabbed two glasses.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"If I join you, will you tell me about yourself?"

I agreed but wished I could slug down a glass of wine first to ease the conversation. I handed him a glass and took a sip of my own. It was delicious.

I knew he was waiting for me to say something about myself, but all I could think about was how amazing he made me feel. He took control and asked me a question.

"How old are you?"

That was easy enough.

"I'm twenty-four. My birthday's next month."

"What day?"

I smiled at him. "The thirteenth. How old are you?"

He shook his finger at me and pulled my legs onto his lap, stretching me out. "Uh-uh. I get to ask the questions. What do you do for a living?"

He seemed truly interested in my answer as he took a sip of his wine and grabbed a handful of grapes from the plate.

"Nothing as glamorous as playing in a band," I teased as he began to massage my feet. Each stroke of his thumb relaxed me a bit more. Well, that and the wine.

"I'm an executive assistant at a publishing company."

Edward looked at my extensive collection of books on the shelves in the living room.

"You like to read."

He didn't ask me. It was more of a statement. I nodded. He leaned over and put a grape against my lips inviting me to taste it. I opened my mouth and took the grape, tasting his finger with a quick touch of my tongue. He groaned again and laid his head on the back of the couch.

"You're killing me," he said as I laughed. "I'm trying to get to know you, but when you do that, all I want to do is kiss you."

I wanted to kiss him, too. The sexual tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Why don't we kiss a little and ask questions in between," I suggested, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He pulled my toes up to his lips and murmured against them. "Good idea."

He nipped at my little toe and kissed his way up my foot. A shock of heat hit me straight between my legs. I pulled my feet away and straddled his lap.

"Ooh… I like this position."

I liked it, too.

All thoughts of talking were buried as we occupied our lips… and bodies.

The sun shining through my windows and the warm body in my usually empty bed woke me up. I stretched, my body sore from the long night of unreal sex. I rolled over and enjoyed the vision in bed next to me. Edward was amazing, not just because of how he made me feel physically but mentally. We talked for hours in between the passion that threatened to burn the place down.

He was sensitive and passionate about his music. He wanted to know everything about me and willingly shared himself. He seemed to really like that I had no perceived notions about him. From what I gathered, most women he was with liked him because he was a musician. I was definitely impressed at his success, but I was attracted to who he was, not what he did for a living. We connected with each other in a way I'd never experienced before. As cheesy as it sounds, I felt like he could be my soul mate.

He looked like an angel in my bed. I moved closer, touching him slightly. He shifted in his sleep and pulled me tightly against his chest. He kissed my forehead and tucked my head under his chin.

"Mmm… You feel so good in my arms. Let's never get up."

I rubbed my nose on his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating smell. "I like that idea."

He rolled me over onto my back, and just before he kissed me, I pulled away.

"Let me go brush my teeth first."

He wouldn't let me up. He kissed me instead, and with only a touch of his lips, I felt the now familiar tingle between my thighs. I'd wrapped myself in the smooth cotton sheets for modesty's sake, but he pulled the covers away and rolled over, pulling me up till I was straddling him.

His morning erection pressed against me, and I laughed. "Well, good morning!"

He sat up, leaning me backwards, and kissed my collarbone while he shifted my hips against him. It was then that I remembered we ran out of condoms. I pushed him back against the pillows and kissed his lips. I moved down to his neck, his chest. I flicked my tongue against his nipple and slid my body down even further until his cock was just below my mouth.

He arched up when he felt my breath against him and moaned when my tongue darted out to taste the clear fluid leaking from the tip before I took him into my mouth. I'd never given anyone a blowjob before, but by the sounds coming from him when I was finished, I think I did a fine job.

I crawled up next to him, and he pulled me tightly to his side. "Thank you. That was so fucking amazing."

He kissed me, but I knew where a kiss like that would lead and stopped him. I looked over at the clock; it was after ten. I sat up and searched for my robe or another piece of discarded clothing to cover myself.

"Can I make you breakfast?"

He pulled me back down and nuzzled my neck. "Mmm… I'd rather eat you."

"I was thinking more like an omelet and some orange juice."

He pouted adorably. "Okay, but you have to promise you'll take a shower with me when we're done. I'm going to want dessert, and I do owe you an orgasm."

I closed my eyes and groaned at the thought of him wet in my shower.

"Deal."

I slipped on my robe, leaving it untied just enough to give him a glimpse when I moved and headed into the kitchen. I heard him go into the bathroom as I gathered the makings of the omelet. I heated up the pan and poured him a glass of juice. He came in dressed and sat down at my small table. I was so happy I didn't notice how quiet he was. I set his juice glass in front of him and noticed him staring at the stack of magazines and CDs on the table. I was embarrassed to have forgotten to move the clutter away and apologized as I went to move them.

He shook his head. "Don't bother." He cracked his knuckles, ran his hand through his hair, and started to stand up.

"What's wrong?"

He sat back down and looked up at me from under his eyebrows, his forehead crinkled up like he was angry.

"Is something wrong?" I could tell that there was, but I had no clue what. It was impossible to read him. When I left him in the bedroom he'd seemed so relaxed and happy.

He gestured to the stack of stuff that was lying on table and tossed the top one across the table toward me. "Do you like that magazine a little?" The bitterness in his voice shocked me.

The magazine in question was my sister Bree's. The whole stack of stuff was hers. She'd spent the last weekend with me and had left them here for me to look through.

"No, I haven't read it, yet. It's my sister's. She's been bugging me to look at all of them."

She was obsessed with some band and the lead singer. She'd been bugging me to listen to the album for months. I picked up the offending magazine. She really loved the crap out of it, and it was almost falling apart.

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. "Look, this was fun and all, but I gotta go."

He stood up. I was so confused.

"Edward?"

I reached for him, but he pushed past me toward the bedroom. I had no clue what just happened.

He stormed out of my room with his things and unlocked the front door but stopped before he opened it and turned to face me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there helplessly. His eyes were angry, but they quickly changed to sadness before he let out a bitter laugh.

"I thought you were different, but you're just like the rest of the fucking groupies. I can't believe I fell for your innocent act."

I reached out for him again, but he held up his hand to stop me. "Edward—"

"Just stop, Bella, and do us both a favor. Don't even try to claim I knocked you up. We both know I used a condom every time I came," he sneered at me. "Well, except for the last time. That right there should have tipped me off that you weren't the innocent you made yourself out to be. Anyone that good at sucking dick is nothing but a whore. Go enjoy your magazines some more, 'cause that's all you'll ever have to remember me by."

I put my hand up to cover my mouth in shock and closed my eyes against the pain his words sent through me. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and squeaked out my words through them.

"I didn't lie to you, Edward."

"Yeah? Whatever."

I opened my eyes when I heard the door slam shut. He was gone.

I sat at the table and put my head down in my arms. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I sobbed because he thought I was playing a game. He called me a whore. Obviously, I was one. Only a whorish slut would have sex with a guy she didn't know.

I cleaned up the kitchen and went into the bedroom. It reeked of sex and him. I pressed the pillow to my face and inhaled his scent before throwing it to the ground and stripping the bed. I threw all of the sheets into the washer and then went into the bathroom to clean his scent off my body.

I caught a glimpse of myself naked in the mirror and was more ashamed. My eyes were red and puffy, but so were my lips from his kisses. There were faint scrapes on my jaw from his stubble and an unmistakable hickey where my shoulder and neck met. My nipples were still erect and red, sensitive from his attention.

I was disgusted.

I stepped into the shower and scrubbed my body as hard as I could, trying to erase the memory of his touch while I cried and cried. When the water began to run cold, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I was suddenly tired and stumbled into the living room. I wrapped up in the throw blanket, lay on the couch, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with a headache two hours later.

I got dressed and decided I had to get out of the house. I went into the kitchen to grab my keys and saw the stack of magazines just sitting there taunting me. I grabbed them and took them into the living room, setting them on the coffee table.

As soon as I opened the first page, I understood why Edward was so upset. Right there in front of me in glossy print was a picture of his face. I picked it up and began to read the article.

_Hot lead singer of the band Silent Thirst, Edward Cullen, had quite the night. While he and a stunning, unidentified blonde holed up in a cozy corner of the bar, sipping drinks and making out, his supposed girlfriend, Ally Carson, was hard at work filming on the set of her new show. Did he tell her about his wild night? Is this the end of everyone's favorite celebrity couple?_

_We caught up with the blonde, who was more than willing to reveal her identity. When asked how she felt about coming between the couple, Lacey Anderson, a dancer from L.A., claims she had no clue who he was and was just enjoying her night off with a hot guy._

_Come on, Lacey. No one believes you! Everyone knows who Edward Cullen is._

I flipped through the magazines. It was more of the same.

_I'm carrying Edward's baby! _

_Edward Cullen's wild night! _

_Silent Thirst thirsts for young girls on tour!_

I tossed the magazines aside and felt sick. Edward Cullen was very famous, and I may be the only one in the country who truly didn't know who he was.

I felt like I was suffocating. I flew out of the door, locked it behind me, and drove aimlessly until I ended up at a park at the end of the airport runway. I parked and was sitting there in a daze watching the planes take off and land when I heard my phone beep. I reached into my purse to find it. It was probably dying because I hadn't plugged it in the night before.

I unlocked the phone and saw a text message from an unknown number.

***Bella, tell me I'm wrong –Edward**

A sob caught in my throat, and I set the phone down. I couldn't even think of a response.

***Please-E**

I thought about what to say and wavered between begging him to come back and telling him to fuck off. I remembered what he said to me as he left and started to type "Fuck you," but I erased it and wrote:

***It doesn't matter. Goodbye –B**

He responded only seconds later by calling me. I let it go to voicemail. I threw the phone down and leaned against the steering wheel, tears filling my eyes again. His words hurt so much. I didn't know what I'd expected to come of our fling. I'd been living in the moment with no thought of the future.

My phone rang again. I sent it to voicemail.

***Bella, please answer your phone –E**

***I have nothing to say –B**

***Please –E**

***I truly have nothing to say to you –B**

***I'm coming over –E**

***I'm not home. Just let it go –B**

I felt sick. I put the phone down and stared out the window through my blurry eyes, ignoring his next messages.

***Where are you? –E**

***Bella, please. I'm an ass. Just give me 5 minutes –E**

***I know I deserve it, but please don't ignore me –E**

I stayed until the sun started going down. I went over every moment we'd spent together and replayed them in my mind. I came to the conclusion that it had been too good to be true, but at least I'd had the chance to experience something so wonderful.

At seven thirty, I headed home. Lying in front of the door was a bouquet of white calla lilies, my favorites. Just one of the many things I told him about myself last night. They were haphazardly tied with a red bow, and an envelope was tucked into them. I tossed the letter on the coffee table and carried the flowers into the kitchen to put them in a vase. I then folded myself onto the couch and held the envelope in my hand until I gained the courage to open it.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. No matter how I felt, I never should have said those horrible words to you. You didn't deserve that._

_I have never felt so connected to another person in my entire life. In your arms, I was the happiest I've ever been. When I realized what I was feeling, I freaked out. I was looking for an excuse to put some distance between us, and those stupid magazines were it. _

_By now, you probably know who I really am—a dumbass who threw away the best thing he ever had in his life._

_Please accept my apology._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I cried as I read the note. When I tossed the envelope onto the table again, something fell out. I picked up the paper. It was a ticket. My first thought was to toss it in the trash, but I couldn't quite make myself do it. I decided to go to the concert, not to see him or even talk to him, but to listen to him sing.

I changed into black jeans and a black shirt with silver artwork on it. I started to put on my Chucks but decided to wear my black peep toe heels. I curled my hair and put on make-up, which I seldom wore, and headed to the club.

It was hard to find parking. I ended up parking six blocks away. My feet were going to hate me later. When I got close to the club, I saw tons of people standing outside. My stomach started to hurt.

The concert was sold out. I overheard a very angry girl asking why they would play such a small venue when the last concert she saw them at was at a large stadium. Apparently, Silent Thirst wanted to play a series of more intimate concerts in the area to thank their local, loyal fans.

I walked around the line and handed my ticket to the man at the door. He scanned it and let me in. The entryway to the club was dark, but I could hear the music on the stage. I walked through a door and was met with a wall of people dancing to the band. I stood on my tiptoes to see Edward, but it wasn't Silent Thirst on the stage. It was the opening band. I made my way through the dancing people and found a spot where I could see the stage.

When Silent Thirst came on stage, the place went wild. I could barely make out the voice I so wanted to hear above the screaming. I watched in amazement as Edward sang and played the guitar. The spotlight moved away from his face and focused on his hands while he played a solo. It took my breath away.

I felt the music vibrating through me and felt my body moving with it, but I never took my eyes off of Edward. He was beautiful on stage, strutting and moving to the beat. The music was flawless. Every note he sang was perfection. Every word he sang filled me with feelings I couldn't describe. My adrenalin was at an all-time high when he struck the last chord on his guitar and the band left the stage.

The crowd went wild, jumping, screaming, clapping, begging Silent Thirst to give them more. I wanted more, too. I wanted to hear him sing once more before I slipped out. The stage lights came up, and the band started playing something soft and familiar. Edward came out on stage to the deafening roar of the crowd and stood in front of the mic stand. He had an old beat up guitar slung across his back. His lips twitched up in a small smile before he brought the microphone closer to his mouth. He put his hands out to quiet the crowd.

"Ten years ago, Jasper, Emmett, and I paid a guy fifty bucks each for a fake ID. We were just three punk sixteen-year-olds who thought we ruled the world when we signed up for an open mic night here at the RockStar Bar. It was going to be our big break. The bouncer checked our IDs and laughed his ass off at how bad they were. Just when we thought our dreams of playing on the stage were crushed, he let us in and told us we better not even think about getting a drink from the bar.

"'Play your music, kids, and then get out of my club until you're old enough to be here.'

"So that's what we did. We jumped up on stage and sang two songs, our first number one hit, Searching, and a cover of Aerosmith's 'Cryin.'"

The crowd went wild while the band played quietly in the background. Edward laughed.

"Stop pretending you were here," he admonished the crowd with a laugh. "There were twenty-six people in the club that night."

He laughed again. "When we decided to come back here and play, it was my intention to come out and sing those two songs again, but something happened today, and I feel like I need to sing something different. This morning, I sat down in the bus and tried to write a song that would adequately express my feelings, but it was too hard. They're too new and too strong to be able to do them justice in the short time I had."

He brushed his hair back away from his face, flipped his guitar around to his front, and gestured to the band.

"This song is for someone special. If you're out there in the crowd, you know it's for you." He gave a small nervous laugh and then began to sing.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again…_

The arrangement and rhythm of the song was different from what I was used to, but as he covered Adele's Lovesong, I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, remembering how amazing it felt to sway to the song in his arms in my living room.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you_

I'll always love you  
I'll always love you  
Cause I love you

As he sang the last word, his eyes opened and met mine in the sea of people like he knew where I was the whole time. He pulled his guitar strap over his head as the band started playing the music for Searching. He jumped down from the stage and made his way through the thick crowd with the help of two bodyguards, until he was standing in front of me. He was so close, only an inch separating us, but he didn't touch me until I looked up.

When I did the lights from the stage danced around us. The crowd was screaming and watching our every move, but all I saw was him. All I heard was his ragged breath as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with every ounce of longing I felt.

I couldn't help the jagged sob that tore through me. The crowd went wild when he kissed me, and when he came up for air, he smiled and pulled me through the audience by my hand. He handed me off to one of the bodyguards.

"I'll be right back." He kissed me softly on the cheek. "Don't let her leave," he said to the man standing next to me.

Then he jumped back onto the stage to the raucous cheers from the audience and started singing their most popular song, Searching. I was in awe. He was so talented.

Edward played the last chord on his guitar, blew a kiss to the audience, and the stage lights went down. He exited behind the stage, and a hand at my elbow escorted me past two large security guards. My stomach started rolling with nervousness.

I had no clue what to say to him. I'd opened myself up to him like I'd never done with another person, emotionally and physically. While I had an idea why he stormed out on me, I didn't understand why he'd asked me to come to the show. I stood off to the side and watched the chaos ensuing around me. The show had been a success, and everyone was celebrating.

I stayed where I was, half-hidden behind a rolling cart stacked with fuzzy, black speaker boxes. He had a towel thrown across his shoulders, and his hair was damp. He walked up to me and took my hand.

"Are you hiding from me?" he whispered into my ear, causing goosebumps to travel down my arms and back.

I shook my head and looked at my feet. My hair fell over my face covering the fierce blush I could feel. I was embarrassed to be standing there like some desperate girl. Thinking of how I must look to him, I became furious and pulled my hand out of his.

"Thanks for inviting me. I really enjoyed the concert, and… uh… thanks for the song." I started to turn away, but his hand on my arm stopped me.

"Bella…"

"I have to go."

"Please don't." When I shrugged his hand off, he ran his hands through his hair and gave me a pleading look. "Stay with me. I have to hang out for a little bit, but then we can go somewhere and talk. I owe you an explanation and an apology."

Part of me wanted to leave, but a larger part wanted to stay. He introduced me to his bandmates, Emmett and Jasper, and other various people, but truthfully, I retained very little of what was said to me. I was anxious and uncomfortable, and the celebration around me was making it worse.

Edward kept his arm around me, either tucked around my shoulders or resting on my hip. A couple of times, I was tempted to go, but something in the way he looked at me made me stay.

I couldn't explain the looks. His eyes were bright and happy. He would smile down at me and pull me close, often kissing my head.

After what seemed like forever, Edward asked me if I was ready to leave. I was more than ready.

"Did you drive over here?"

"Yeah, but I had to park about six blocks away."

He cringed. "We'll never make it to your car undetected."

The fans inside were probably waiting for him to do something like that. I remembered the tramps chasing him down last night and shuddered at the thought of being chased again.

"How 'bout this: let me give your keys to one of my guys and have them drive your car to the hotel?"

I really just wanted to go home, but I nodded and handed him my keys.

"It's a blue Toyota Corolla."

He chuckled. "A Corolla, you wild woman. I figured you'd drive something much sexier than that."

That irritated me to no end, and I snapped at him, the anxiety of the night getting to me. "Yeah? Well, you don't really know me, do you?"

He looked at me with a hurt expression. "You're right. I don't." He pulled me close again, even though I stiffened in his arms, and tilted my chin up so I had to meet his eyes. "But I want to change that."

I sighed internally. Just when I got up the nerve to tell him to fuck off, he said something to pull me back.

Edward led me to the back doors and with a nod from one of the security guards, the doors opened. We were escorted to a town car. A barrier had been set up, and when the fans caught a glimpse of Edward, their screams stole all the oxygen in the air. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He tucked me into the car, gave his fans a wave, and joined me with a huge grin.

"Will they follow you back to the hotel?"

"Some of the more extreme fans will. Emmett told me they were surrounding the entrances earlier." He must have seen my horrified look. "Don't worry. Security will keep them away."

We entered the hotel garage as easily as he said, rode a service elevator up to the tenth floor, and were escorted to Edward's suite. It was nice but not huge. The bedroom was sectioned off from the living room by open French doors, and there was a small kitchen. I glanced at the inviting bed and back at the suddenly bashful Edward, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. I sat more firmly in the corner of the couch, avoiding any chance I might fall into bed with him again.

He pulled two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and offered me one as he sat down in the opposite corner, his body turned toward me.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything more to offer you. I can call room service if you'd like."

"No, water is fine." I was thirsty.

He took a sip and sighed, again running his hand through hair. I didn't say anything. I didn't even know how to begin.

"Bella, I don't know what to say to you except I'm sorry." He leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor. "From the minute I saw you walking through that dark alley, I knew there was something special about you. Your smile melted me, and I had to know you. Last night was amazing. I wasn't lying when I said I've never felt this way in my life."

He stood up and paced slowly with his hands in his hair, making it stand up at all angles. "I freaked out when I saw those magazines. In my heart, I believed you when you said they weren't yours, but I've been screwed before."

I nodded. "I know you have." He gave me a questioning look. "After you left, I flipped through the magazines."

He nodded sadly. "I love what I do. The music is my life, but it's so hard to have a relationship when you're constantly on guard." He paused, came over to me, and kneeled at my knees. "That's no excuse for what I said to you. As soon as my anger faded, I was sickened by my words. I've never intentionally hurt someone, but I saw your face as I left and knew the impact was as painful as if I'd hit you."

He reached for my hands and held them in his. "When you didn't answer my calls or my texts, I freaked out even more. Even after spending less than one day with you, I couldn't fathom never seeing you again."

His words sent butterflies swirling through my stomach and chest. I felt the same way, but what did it mean? And more importantly, where did we go from here? He moved closer and pushed my knees open. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my chest.

"I know it's strange, and it may destroy me if you say no, but I'm begging you, Bella, please give me a chance to know you. I'm already halfway in love with you, and I want, more than anything, to be all the way. Forgive me, please."

I swallowed hard. I hadn't said a word, yet, and none would come together in my brain. I just put my arms around his shoulders and rested my cheek on his hair. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard the sniffles at the same time he did.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry." He brought me to my feet with a gentle tug and sat down in my place, pulling me into his arms. He cradled me while the tears fell. How in the world had this guy torn apart my safe little world in such a short time? Those thoughts made me cry harder. He held me close, whispering softly in my ear until I finished.

"I want to go home. I need to think."

His arms tightened around me. "Stay with me, Bella. Just let me hold you, nothing more. Then, tomorrow I'll take you home. Just don't leave me tonight. I'm not ready to say goodbye."

I stayed, and true to his word, he held me close all night. I fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the tears and anxiety. When I woke up, he pushed my hair out of my eyes and caressed my cheeks.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep."

I rolled over to see the clock. It was ten-thirty. I missed church without calling my parents and knew they'd be worried. I pulled away, embarrassed by his penetrating stare.

"I need to make a phone call."

I slipped out of bed, grabbed my phone out of my purse, and took it into the bathroom. I'd missed four calls from my parents. I was sure they were frantic. I dialed their number, and my mother picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, thank God! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier."

"We went by your place, and you weren't there. I was so scared. Where are you?"

What could I say to my mother? I should have called them before I went out, but it never crossed my mind.

"I went to a concert and ended up staying with a friend. I overslept."

"A friend? Who?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the counter. I couldn't explain the truth to my ultra-conservative mother, so I avoided the question.

"I'm fine. You can stop worrying. It was just really late, and I was too tired to drive."

"I was so worried. You've never done anything like this before."

She was right. I'd never been a cause of worry for my parents. I'd never done anything to disappoint them.

I'd never done anything.

A small knock at the door interrupted my pause. I opened it and put my finger on my lips asking him to keep quiet.

"I know, Mom, and I'm sorry I worried you. It wasn't intentional. I need to let you go now."

"Alright, young lady. I guess I'll let it go this time, but we need to have a talk when you come for dinner later."

Edward heard her. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, mouthing the words, "Tell her you're not coming."

I'd never turned her down. I cleared my suddenly full throat.

"I won't be there for dinner tonight. I made other plans."

I was met by shocked silence on the other end.

"Mom, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. I don't know what's gotten in to you. What is this behavior?"

"Uh, Mom? You do realize I'm an adult, right?" I wished that would've come out sounding stronger.

"Are you on drugs?"

I laughed. Admitting to taking drugs would have been easier than admitting I'd spent the night in a hotel with a man I'd just met.

"No, Mom. I'm gonna let you go now. I'll call you later. I love you."

"We're not done with this discussion."

"We are for now. Goodbye, Mom."

I hung up the phone and blew out a big breath. I leaned over the sink and tried to breathe. Edward sat down on the toilet and looked up at me.

"That call explains a lot."

"Yeah. My mom can be pretty demanding. She still thinks I'm a child."

He leaned forward and took a long look up my body. I was still wearing the t-shirt he lent me the night before. My legs were bare, and the shirt came only two or so inches past my butt.

"You look like a big girl to me," he said. With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he reached over to inch the shirt up my thigh.

I slapped his hand away and shooed him out of the bathroom.

"Let me get dressed, and then you can take me out for breakfast."

We went to the IHOP near my house. He slapped a baseball cap on, and no one paid us any mind while we ate and talked.

He took a swallow of his orange juice and smiled at me. "I've been thinking. I don't have to leave for Boston until Wednesday. I want to spend that time with you."

I wanted that, too, and said so.

After breakfast, we went back to my apartment so I could shower and change. The first thing I did when we walked in was grab the stack of magazines off the coffee table to move them.

"Wait. You said your sister is a big fan."

I was embarrassed. "Yeah, she's only fourteen. I didn't make the connection right away. I'm surprised she didn't hear about the show at The Coffee Hut. She would've been calling me and freaking out."

He flipped through the stack of magazines, making faces at the headlines on the gossip rags, until he got to the Rolling Stones cover. It was my favorite of the bunch.

"Do you have a sharpie?"

He was going to autograph it for her. "You're going to blow her mind," I said with a big smile, handing him the marker.

After he was done, I moved the pile into a drawer in the guest bedroom and came back in. Nerves hit me again. I had no clue how to proceed. He was searching through my movies and pulled out my box set of Dead Like Me.

"I've heard of this but never seen it. Can we watch?"

That sounded heavenly.

While he put the first disc in, I grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch, inviting him to join me under the covers.

We watched the first five episodes, and it was so nice. He held my hand, caressing it gently. He played footsie with me, and when he shifted down so his head was level with mine, I felt the rush of heat hit me. I turned my face to his, and he caught my lips in a kiss.

It was deep and wet and full of longing on both our parts, but when he started to pull me into his lap, I knew we needed to stop. It was kind of like shutting the barn doors after the cow got out, but the horrible name he called me still rang in my ears. I pulled away with a smile, causing him to throw back his head and groan, but he accepted my decision. We spent the night on the couch snuggled in tightly.

When morning came, I did something else I had never done in my life; I called in sick. I went so far as to tell my boss I wouldn't be in on Tuesday, either. For the next two days, we stayed hidden away in my apartment and learned everything we could about each other; our likes, dislikes, favorite movies, foods, our friends and family. Everything. It was amazing.

On Tuesday evening, I started to feel like a rock had settled in the pit of my stomach. I knew that we would say goodbye the next morning. Edward made reservations for dinner, and I hoped we'd spend some time talking about what came next.

No matter what, I knew I couldn't go back to living the way I had before I met him. He'd opened my eyes to all the life I was allowing to pass me by. I'd taken a risk by bringing a stranger into my apartment and had allowed him intimate knowledge of my body. I had taken a chance by going to the concert, and more than anything, I'd gambled with my heart.

Dinner was amazing and romantic. I was nervous, though, and I think he could tell. I ate without tasting my food and drank two and a half glasses of wine. We talked about his first tour, when he, Jasper, and Emmett drove across the country in a van pulling a trailer they had made out of cheap particleboard. He laughed when he told me about their first manager. He was weird, smelled funny, and had no managerial skills, but he owned the van.

I listened and laughed appropriately, but my mind was somewhere else. I took in every inch of his face, memorizing it so I would never forget how gorgeous he was. I wanted to remember every minute of the time we spent together, and I prayed I would find something this strong with someone when Edward eventually walked out of my life. I must have visibly cringed at the painful thought, because he noticed and reached for my hand.

"Are you okay?" He sounded so concerned.

My throat felt full. "Yeah… I… uh," I stuttered, afraid to explain my feelings, afraid I would cry.

He squeezed my hand and pulled it to his mouth for a gentle, warm kiss. "Tell me what's wrong. You've been so far away tonight."

"Can we go just go home? I can't say it here."

He nodded and smiled softly at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes. He paid the check and escorted me to the car. He kept sending me these uneasy glances out of the corner of his eye while he navigated the city back to my place.

He'd barely stepped over the threshold behind me when I launched myself into his arms. I found his lips desperately and groaned when he deepened the kiss. I pulled at the buttons of his shirt and started to undress him as we stood. I was a mad woman. I never let our lips break apart. I felt his hands running up my back to my neck where he cradled my head in his hands, and we stumbled over to the couch.

I fell on top of his reclining body and felt his erection hitting me at just the right spot. He pulled my dress up to my waist and leaned back all the way on the couch, breaking us apart. He stared up at me straddling him. He was panting as hard as I was, and the look in his eyes was full of promises of what was to come, but he stopped me as I leaned down for his mouth again.

"Bella, I want you so badly. You're driving me wild, but I want to slow down. I need to say something first."

He sat up and turned his body, shifting me against him again, causing me to gasp, and him to close his eyes at the pleasure the warm contact brought him. When he was in a sitting position, he reached up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Meeting you and being with you here makes more sense than anything I've ever experienced in my life. I can't bear the thought of not having you by my side. I know it's crazy, but…" He looked into my eyes. "I want you to come with me. I want to wake up every morning with you. I want you waiting for me when I come off the stage."

I was shocked. I must have looked it, too, because he continued before I could respond.

"Bella, if I walk out of here without you, I'll be leaving my heart here." He cupped my cheek with his hand and pulled me close to his lips. I closed my eyes and could feel his breath feathering against mine. "And I can't live without my heart."

He kissed me then, imparting all the emotion of his words into our kiss. I never said a thing. I showed him how much I loved him with my lips, hands, and body. We made love slowly, taking our time to worship each other, and I knew I was going to be his forever.

Edward left the next morning for Boston, and I set right to work. I'd lived in my apartment long enough that I was in a month-to-month lease. I debated sub-letting it but realized it would take too long and decided to give it up. I went to the bank to get a better idea of my money situation, even though Edward had assured me I would want for nothing. I didn't want to be a groupie living off of him. I had a nice amount saved and would be fine for a while.

I gave my two weeks' notice at work, and I even spoke to my boss about the possibility of writing while I was on tour. I had written for years but had never shared what I had done. My boss, Siobhan, was willing to look over anything I sent.

The hardest thing I had to do was tell my parents. I knew they'd never accept my decision to leave everything for a man I barely knew, but it was right for me, and I told them in a way that brooked no discussion. Oh, they tried, but I was set on this course.

On the night before I left, I spent the night at my parents' house. My apartment was empty, all my belongings were in storage, and my bags were packed. My plane left the next morning for Minneapolis, which was the next stop on Silent Thirst's tour. I pulled my little sister into my room. Bree was excited for me but was sad to see me go. I hadn't told her all the details, yet, including whom I was moving away with.

I pulled out her magazines and her CDs and handed them to her, except for two. She was chatting happily about the band, as she always did. I pulled out a wrapped present and handed it to her. She ripped into it with childish glee.

When she pulled out her Rolling Stones magazine, she gave me a confused look until I pointed to the autograph. Her screams of joy brought my dad running to see what was wrong. I hadn't been able to part with my signed CD, even though I could have easily gotten another. It was a reminder of how I'd met Edward. Instead, I bought one and had him personalize it for her. Then, I gave her the picture I framed and wrapped for her. It was an awkward angle snapped by him of the two of us, but the smiles on our faces were luminous. When I told her that Edward was the boyfriend I was moving to be with, I thought she was going to pass out. It was fabulous. I hugged her with the promise of a concert when she was on her summer break.

After a long flight and a delay in Chicago because of weather, I finally made it to Minneapolis. I'd called Edward while waiting for the weather to clear, and both of us realized I wouldn't make it in time for him to pick me up as we'd planned. He sent a car to collect me. I had the driver take me to the hotel where I left my bags and changed quickly, and then he drove me to the concert.

We pulled up to a back entrance, and he handed me a lanyard with a backstage pass. I was so excited to see Edward, I practically sprinted ahead of the driver to the door. When he knocked, a security guard opened it.

The driver gestured to me. "She's with the band."

Yes, I was. Excitement shot through me. I stepped into the building and thanked the driver. I looked back at the guard and gave him a huge smile.

"I'm with the band."

* * *

**xoxoxo**

** The version of Lovesong that Edward sings is on Youtube, sung by The Cure. Check it out.**

**Thank you so much to MariahajilE and Jessypt for their beta help. I am a mess without help!**

**Also a big thanks to JadaPattinson for hosting this contest. There were so many fantastic gifs to choose from and sooooo many amazing stories!**

**and thank you Band Name generator for the name Silent Thirst. HEHE**


End file.
